


#1 - i am patty.

by undrscoremaddie



Series: we're all the same [1]
Category: As It Is (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alien Hunters, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Brothers-like relationship, Gen, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undrscoremaddie/pseuds/undrscoremaddie
Summary: Awsten's been hunting aliens for years. He thought there wasn't much that could surprise him anymore. But his world is changed forever when he meets Patty, an alien-human hybrid.





	#1 - i am patty.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a native english speaker so i'm truly sorry if you would find any mistakes here.

It started out as just a normal day for Awsten. Well, as normal as the day of an alien hunter could be. But nothing important was happening and he was a bit sick, so he was just enjoying his day at the headquarters while his mates were on a hunt. Actually it was more of a patrol; Awsten wasn’t expecting them to bring anything back with them.

Okay, let’s start from the beginning. Awsten joined Alien Forces three years ago when he was seventeen. Since he was a child, he had been dreaming about himself as some kind of superhero who goes around saving the world. This hadn’t changed, even when he was older, so as soon as he could he applied for a job in the  _ alien police _ , as people called it. Now he was twenty and he was one of the best alien hunters in the city.

Coming back to the present, however, Awsten could definitely say that what happened next was a bit of a surprise. When his teammates came back, they were carrying someone: a tiny blonde boy. He looked so normal, the only thing different about him were big black ears at the top of his head, very similar to cat ears. His wrists were tied, his eyes were closed, and he was breathing slowly. Awsten was kind of in shock; this boy looked so innocent, what the hell were his teammates doing?

“Who’s that?” he asked, pointing at the boy. His mates looked at him and one of them, Devon, laughed loudly.

“More like  _ what’s  _ that,” Devon said. “Probably a hybrid. It attacked us, so we used an arrow with sleeping medicine and took it down. We brought it here because it shouldn’t be free.”

Awsten frowned when Devon called the boy an _ it _ , but he didn’t say anything. He just let them take the boy to the cell, silently deciding that he would go and check on him later. It was kind of over his head. He just couldn’t understand how this really  _ little  _ boy could attack anyone.

A few hours later he went there as he had decided to. The boy had already woken up and was running around in his cell, trying to escape. His eyes were red and he had destroyed the rope on his hands with claws. Awsten immediately stopped walking, looking on in shock.

“Don’t go there,” said Devon. “I told you, it’s dangerous.”

Just then, the boy saw that the doors were open and started running, hoping for an opportunity to escape. But Devon hit him in the chest hard enough to remind Awsten that his superpower was inhuman strength. The boy fell to the ground upon impact, and he looked like he was unable to move. After a while, he raised his head to look at Awsten, and what the alien hunter saw filled him with dread.

There wasn’t a single bit of anger in his red eyes; instead, they were full of fear. He was scared, and Awsten felt his heart break in two.

Devon sighed and walked away as two guards went inside. Awsten followed them in.

“Get out,” he said to them. They didn’t move and this made Awsten angry. He sighed deeply to make himself calm and turn around to them. “I said _ get out _ . I know what I’m doing.”

When they finally made it out of the cell, Awsten slowly walked towards the boy. He let out a soft ‘hey,’ and the blonde raised his head. Awsten noticed that the redness disappeared from his eyes, and they were now blue. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise.” he asked, taking a small step forward. “Are you okay?”

The boy slowly shook his head. Awsten took a few more steps and gave him a hand to help. 

“Don’t worry about your claws. I’m able to heal myself,” he said when noticed that the boy was looking at his hand.  But he ignored Awsten’s words and gave him his hand only when his claws had disappeared.

“Now, go slowly,” said Awsten as he helped him to stand up. Then he put him on the “bed” (they didn’t even give him pillow and blanket, how the hell he was supposed to sleep here?)  and took a few steps back.

“Can I sit next to you?” 

“I… I’d rather you not” the boy said, speaking for the first time. He was almost whispering. Awsten just nodded and sat on a chair in a little distance from the bed.

“What’s your name?” the violet-head asked. The blonde looked at him, confused, and Awsten only smiled at him to reassure him. “Like, everyone has a name. Mine’s Awsten.”

“I... I know. I just don’t remember the last time someone asked for my name. I am Patty.”

Patty. Sounds like a nickname or something. So, his name was probably Patrick. But he looked so young, it wasn’t surprising that he used  _ Patty  _ as his name instead of Patrick.

“It’s nice to meet you,” said Awsten. He decided to ask another question. He was so curious about one certain thing. “How old are you?”

“Um… fifteen. Sixteen in three months.” Patty shrugged. Awsten frowned, again. He was a teenager… he could even say that he was a  _ child _ . What the hell he could do wrong? Awsten definitely didn’t get it.

“Sorry for asking but… what the  _ fuck  _ did you do? You look so innocent…”

Patty shrugged again. He looked kinda ashamed… and sad. Again, so sad. Awsten really, really wanted to hug him at that moment.

“I… Uh. It’s kinda weird, but… I did nothing at all at the first time. I was just sitting and minding my business and they were walking. Something, like, beeped? A radar or something like that. It got louder and louder as they got closer to me… so I started running. I lost my hoodie somewhere on the way and they saw my ears. Those  _ fucking  _ ears. They caught me and…” he paused. Awsten was ready to say that he doesn’t have to continue, but then Patty took a few breaths and started talking again. This time his voice was trembling. “I… I started panicking and I can’t control myself when I get emotional. My claws came out and I probably hurt one of them, I’m not sure. Then they injected something into my veins… and I can’t remember anything else. I woke up here and all I felt was fear.”

Awsten was pretty sure he could feel his heart breaking in his chest. All he could see was a scared teenager who had no idea what was happening around him. He just  _ knew _ he had to protect this innocent boy in every possible way. He couldn’t leave Patty alone.

Not now.


End file.
